


Rain

by orphan_account



Series: RP drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rain: I'll write a drabble of our characters having fun in the rain





	

 

Keith peered out of the large windows of the ship. The planet they’d landed on this time was quite similar-looking to Earth. Hills covered with green grass rolled past the horizon and tall trees stood, bearing large, red and glowing fruits. It was all a little too much like home, but with enough difference to bring a disjointed feeling. Rain poured down relentlessly, pounding on the weird space-glass. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, appearing behind him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just bored, I guess.” Keith replied. He’d spent all morning training, and was still feeling restless. Lance, Hunk and Pidge had left to do some recon in the area, and Allura and Coran were busy repairing some damage done to ship after their last encounter with the Galra. This had left Keith and Shiro alone with not much else to do.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Shiro replied. “I was hoping to go for a walk or something, but it’s really raining hard out there right now.”

 

“Hmm.” Keith agreed. He remembered what it was like back home. It didn’t rain very much in the middle of the desert, but when it did, it tended to pour down all at once torrentially. He was a lot more used to this kind of rain. “You still could, you know. I mean at least it’s not acid rain like the last planet we were on.”

 

“That’s true.” Shiro shrugged. “Would you like to come with me?”

 

“Sure.” Keith replied, getting up. When he followed Shiro outside he felt more energized as he breathed in the fresh air. The feeling on the rain falling onto his skin was invigorating. He smiled, taking it all in.

 

“I forgot how nice it was to go out in rain.” Shiro said, tilting his head up to the sky. Keith watched while raindrops trailed down his skin. Shiro laughed and Keith laughed alongside with him. It just felt so _good_ to feel the rain on skin and breath in air without a care for once. As they walked through the rain Keith couldn’t help but smile.

  
“It feels great, doesn’t it?” Keith asked, watching raindrops splash into puddles, sending ripples across the puddles.  He watched Shiro’s smile, which shone like a light. It was great to see the usually worried paladin taking a break and relaxing for once. It was nice seeing him so happy for a change.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice to take a break from everything and just enjoy the outdoors right?” Shiro grinned, and Keith grinned back. They spent a couple of seconds just looking at each others, a hundred unsaid words being said as they looked into each other’s eyes.

 

“Oooh! Look at the size of that puddle!” Keith said, pointing to a large puddle forming at the base of a hill.

 

“C’mon.” Shiro said and took Keith’s hand, running towards the puddle. Keith was half-dragged behind him. Once they’d got there Shiro jumped in and pulled Keith in afterwards. They laughed as water splashed everywhere, getting them both even more soaked to the skin than they already were. Keith felt Shiro’s arms on him as they got covered in rainwater and mud together. After a few more minutes they headed towards a nearby tree, taking shelter under it. Shiro leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and Keith leaned into Shiro, content.


End file.
